The Potter Family: The Early Years
by NoneofthisNonsence-Please
Summary: What if Harry had siblings? How would the Dursley's react? Would he grow up differently? Read and find out.
1. The Prolog

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood talking as the waited for Hagrid to bring the Potter children; Liley was six, Harry and Heather were four, Ivy was three, and little Sir Remy was just six months. Hagrid landed the motorcycle rather loudly.

As Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed over as Liley got out holding Sir Remy, Harry and Heather came next and Hagrid lifted Jimmy out of the seat.

"Professor Dumbledore? Where is Padfoot, why are we at Aunt Tunia's her house isn't big enough for five kids. What happened to Daddy?" Liley demanded shortly.

"It is for your protection, Liley.' Dumbledore began as he knelt at her level. "You're a smart girl, won't Voldomort's men try to come after Harry again? Because of your mother sacrifice there is a strong magical protection around you. It will be renewed every year you call this house, home." answerd Dumbledore.

"But what about Uncle Sirius?" Liley demanded, not to be put off.

Dumbledore sighed, "Don't you remember he was the secret keeper. Since Voldemort found you he must have"

"What!.. No… Uncle Paddy!" Liliey exclaimed. Liliey had been in the cleset with the rest of the children when Voldemort had killed her mother. But unlike the rest of the children she had been looking through a crack in the door jam. The idea that her beloved Uncle had betrayed her family was more than any six year old could handle.

Liliey and the rest of the children began to get very hysterical, and so Dumbledore cast a sleeping charm as well as a memory dampening charm

After around of hugs and very whiskery kisses on Hagrids part the children piled unto the front step with their thick blankets and passed around the sleeping draft.

"Sleep well children, the greatest strength you have is each other."


	2. Liliey's First Letter

Dear Poffeser Dumbledore,

Do you think you find Aunt Columbine? Auth Tunia said not to ask yuo but I think it wold help Aunt Tunia to have Aunt Colly around. She letf when she was sizteen and Aunth Tunia misses her, espesiaclly after Mommy's gon.

Liley


	3. Liliey's Second Letter

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Ant Petunia anroled me in skool. It's fun. Dudley, Harry, and Heather are going to a cop preschool.

Any word on Aunt Colly?

Liley

PS thank you for helping with my spelling


	4. Liliey's Third Letter

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I did acidentil magic today. Some boys at shcool were mean when Uncle Vern and Dudley were picking me up and I made it so the meen boy's could'nt talk. Dudley thinks it's so cool. Uncle Vern says he needs time. Do you think you could get some books about kid magik to help him?

Do you think we could go to the Leeki Caldren for Christmas? It is coming up soon and I think it would be fun.

Liliey

PS yes I did mean co-op preschool.


	5. The Christmas letter

The Dursley Family Letter.

This year has been a trying year for us. Three months ago, Petunia's sister Lilly and her husband James died in a car accident leaving behind five children. We ask that your prayers go with them.

Petunia.

Petunia has been missing her job at Good Samaritan Hospital. But she is loving the extra time with Dudley.

The death of Lilly hit her pretty hard. But she just loves her nieces and nephews.

Vernon.

Vernon has been promoted again. And the work load is getting on abit.

Dudley

Dudley started preschool and seems to be doing well. Having his cousins go with him is helping with separation anxiety.

Liliey

Liliac Anne Potter is Lilly eldest daughter. She look quite like Petunia actually. Same blonde hair and will proabley be just as tall.

She is a great little helper with the younger kids and has started kindergarten.

Harry

Harry James Potter is Lilly's oldest boy. He is supposed to look just like is father. He is quite small for his age but really quite fast. (As Vernon can a test to, this kid does not like his bathes)

Heather

Heather Alice Potter is Harry younger twin. She look's just like her mother, though the affect is quite spoiled be her black hair. She is the sweetest thing.

Ivy

Ivy Evan Potter is the youngest girl, and she know it. A carrot top. ( or as Harry says 'Pumpkin head') precocious little button but quieter than you might think.

Sir Remy

Sirius Remus Potter is the baby of the family and just a cute as can be. He's pretty quiet but if he wants something he will yell for it.

And Petunia and Vernon have an announcment. They will be expecting a bundle of joy sometime next May.

Sorry for the shortness of this Christmas letter, the jump from one to six is interesting.

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

Liliey Potter

The Kids sent there love.


	6. Liliey's Fourth Letter

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I know it's been awhile since I sent a letter but there is something you need to know. Harry can talk to snakes. We found out when we were working in the garden and a snake went at Sir Remy. Harry told him (the snake was a him) to go away.

I am having him teach me. It's hard.

School is still fun and my handwriting is getting better. Harry and Harmony have started real school and Sir Remy likes day care.

Also just so you know, Uncle Vernan lost his job. So Aunt Tunia has gone back to work at the hospital.

The Baby came safely, Her name is Daffodil and she's real pretty. Aunt Marjory came to stay with us while Aunt Tunia was is the hospital. She has poodles.

Liley


	7. Harry's First Letter

Deer Profiser Dumbledore,

We are doing fine. The Christmas tree has gone up and we just made a snowman. Liliey said I would get to write the Christmas letter this year. Thank you fir the presents. Liliey won't let us opin them yet.

Do you think I could have my toy broomstik? I promice I stay inside whin I yuse it. Liliey said you wood say no but I thought I would ask aniway.

Sir Remy can walk and kinda talk now. Heather says hi. Ivey wants to play the peano and Liliey say I need to work on my spelling

Harry


	8. Heather's First Letter

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

How are you doing this?

This is the first letter I have written.

Liliey is letting letting rite write the letter cuse because I am in the hospilpul hospital.

I had trulble trouble brething breathing. And Aunt Tunia had to take be to the hospital.

I have athma asthma. It's not fun.

Harmony


End file.
